Angelus, el Terrible
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Tercera parte de la saga "Historias de Vampiros"! Federico se dirige a Los Ángeles, nada más y nada menos para encontrarse con Ángel, el primer vampiro de la historia en tener alma. ¡Comienza la historia de Ángelus!
1. Primera Parte

"**ÁNGELUS, EL TERRIBLE"**

_**La verdadera historia de Ángel**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Los Ángeles… ¡La ciudad de los vampiros!

Siempre había soñado con conocer un lugar así. Creo que como todos, apenas la hemos visto en películas y series de TV, nada más. Lo cierto es que Los Ángeles es una de las principales ciudades del mundo… un centro urbano sin igual, donde se mezclan de manera casi perfecta gente de todos los idiomas y países.

Mientras el autobús que me traía a la gran ciudad entraba lentamente en ella, por la noche, yo podía divisar desde mi cómoda posición los grandiosos edificios de acero y cristal, que se erguían alrededor, hacia un cielo estrellado y limpio… los negocios con carteles de neon que ofrecían cosas tales como electrodomésticos y demás y, por sobre todo, la gente.

La vida nocturna de Los Ángeles era vertiginosa. La gente iba y venia sin cesar, sin importar la hora.

En síntesis, era una ciudad populosa, grandiosa… el lugar perfecto para los vampiros.

Suspiré, al mismo momento en que pensaba eso. Después de todo, yo también era uno de ellos… un vampiro… salvo que con una diferencia fundamental…

…Yo tenía un alma…

El lector supongo que me recordará. Sabe que antes era un simple escritor, un sencillo muchacho mortal que se ganaba la vida escribiendo historias. Mi vida cambiaria para siempre luego al conocer a Drusilla y al caer seducido por su belleza gótica, ofreciéndoseme luego el Don Oscuro, la sangre vampirica que me convirtió en uno de ellos… en un ser de la noche.

Mas también saben que luego, comprobé que nunca había perdido mi alma, transformándome en una cosa bastante extraña incluso para los seres extraños.

También están al tanto de que luego de todo eso, Dru y yo viajamos a Sunnydale, en donde tuve la oportunidad de seguir con mis pesquisas sobre el mundo de los vampiros al entrevistar a Spike, otro vampiro con alma que vive allí y entabló una relación sentimental con una Cazadora… y que, a continuación, tuve que enfrentarme con la misma mujer que ame, la que me dio su sangre para hacerme el ser que soy y a la que lamentablemente, y con todo el dolor de mi alma humana, tuve que liquidar, para salvar mi vida. *

*** (Para mas información, ver mis fanfics "Drusilla" y "William, el Sangriento", publicados en esta misma pagina. Nota del Autor) **

Si, supongo que eso lo saben y lo recuerdan. Pues bien, al final de toda esa odisea, yo viajaba a la ciudad de Los Ángeles para entrevistar al primer vampiro con alma que había surgido en el mundo, el único que podría tener las respuestas al misterio de mi propia conversión…

Me refiero a Ángel.

Mientras el autobús que me traía a la gran ciudad se estacionaba en la terminal, mis nervios no dejaban de asaltarme. No sabía con que me iba a encontrar… Era una suerte que antes de dejar Sunnydale, Spike y sus amigos le hubiesen avisado a Ángel que yo iba para allá. Creo que le contaron mi historia, pero ignoraba como le habría caído enterarse de que existía otro ser igual a él… y que pensaría de mí.

Sabiendo que la única vía de averiguar todo esto era enfrentándolo, baje del autobús y me interné en las agitadas calles de Los Ángeles.

Al principio, no sabía adonde tenía que ir. Spike menciono que Ángel y su grupo de amigos mortales estaban alojados en un viejo hotel reformado llamado "Hyperion", pero ignoraba en donde estaría ubicado. Me sentí confuso y vague durante algunas horas por el centro turbulento de la ciudad (un lugar impresionante, lleno de edificios de oficinas y demás) hasta que me decidí a intentar localizar el lugar seriamente.

Un vampiro siempre cuenta con recursos. No tarde en hallar un bar… pero no un bar ordinario.

…Un bar de demonios…

Estos locales eran realmente extrañísimos. Eran sitios algo apartados de los convencionales y siempre ocultos de manera tal que solo un demonio podría hallarlos. Al que fui, estaba coquetamente disimulado en los sótanos de una tienda de repuestos automotores.

El lugar era realmente horrible. Apenas entre, me golpeo el tufo a putrefacto y conteniendo las náuseas, me acerqué a la barra. Había allí, sentados en varias mesas y charlando animadamente, la más pintoresca variedad de seres y de criaturas que jamás pensé que llegarían a existir.

Muchos eran como yo (vampiros), pero otros… había demonios altos, de piel roja, verde… con cuernos o sin ellos… Criaturas salidas de una imaginación febril, fue lo que pensé.

Muchas de las miradas de los presentes se volvieron para observarme. Creo que de alguna forma supieron que yo no era como ellos. Un demonio muy alto y feo (parecido a un perro Buldog) clavó principalmente sus ojos rapaces en mi figura, como estudiándome detenidamente.

Traté de no darles mucha importancia y me enfrasque en una charla con el dueño del lugar, un curioso demonio de orejas puntiagudas que también me dirigió al principio una mirada recelosa.

-¿Forastero?- me preguntó.

-Si.

-¿Primera vez en Los Ángeles?

-Si.

-Vaya… veo que eres un vampiro…

Asentí, sonriendo. En realidad, lo hice de cortesía. Me sentía incomodo con todos los presentes mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro y sinceramente, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al ir a semejante sitio.

-Nunca he visto a un vampiro con esos ojos.

El comentario sonó a mis espaldas. Me volví, nervioso, solo para toparme con la cara feroz de una vampiresa morena, de buena figura física, vestida con una blusa blanca y un par de pantalones tejanos bien ajustados. Entre sus manos, sostenía un palo de pool…

-¿Perdón?- dije, un poco sorprendido.

-Dije que nunca he visto a un vampiro con esos ojos como los que tienes- repitió, sonriendo afablemente- ¿así que eres nuevo en L.A? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde eres?

-Ah… Me llamo Federico… Soy de Argentina.

-¡Argentina! Vaya… He oído que las cosas andan un poco movidas por allá, con la situación política…

Otra vez esbocé una sonrisa. El demonio con cara de Buldog seguía mirándome a lo lejos, frunciendo su horrible ceño cada vez más.

-Mi nombre es Rosario- se presentó la vampiresa- Gusto en conocerte… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al Pool?- preguntó, señalando a una mesa en donde un grupo de vampiros habían interrumpido su juego para mirarnos con cara de pocos amigos.

-De verdad, me encantaría, pero tengo otros asuntos que… atender.

-Vamos. Solo será un rato.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no puedo, je.

-¿Hace cuanto que eres vampiro?- me preguntó uno de sus compañeros, desde la mesa de Pool.

-Ya me tengo que ir…- me disculpé, volviéndome hacia el dueño del bar- Perdón… ¿De casualidad conoce el hotel Hyperion? ¿Sabe adonde queda?

El demonio me miró con una cara de espanto cuando oyó aquello. La vampiresa llamada Rosario retrocedió, asqueada y sus compañeros se acercaron todos juntos, con los puños cerrados, como preparándose para pelear.

-¿Qué te sucede, viejo?- me dijo el vampiro que había hablado antes, plantándose delante de mi de manera desafiante- ¿Acaso eres un traidor?

-¿Qué?

-¡Matalo, Bennie!- le gritó uno de sus compañeros, sonriendo siniestramente- ¿No ves que esta con el vampiro bueno?

-Un momento por favor…- suplique- Creo que se equivocan…

A todo esto, el demonio con cara de Buldog se unió a la discusión. Se paró detrás de los vampiros haciendo chasquear los nudillos de su mano (una mano semejante a una garra) y también sonrió, mostrando una hilera de afiladísimos dientes de perro.

-Bueno… ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una voz atronadora, desde la entrada del bar.

Todas las cabezas se voltearon para ver. Un hombre alto, de pelo corto y vestido con una gabardina oscura se hallaba parado de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa irónica.

Todos los presentes lo reconocieron al momento. Varios demonios y vampiros retrocedieron y emprendieron la huida por una puerta trasera. Solo se quedaron el vampiro llamado Bennie y el demonio Buldog (a falta de nombre, creo que lo llamare así).

-¿Qué carajo haces acá, viejo?- dijo Bennie, desafiando al recién llegado- ¡Este no es tu lugar!

-Francamente hablando, esta es "mi" ciudad, así que creo que lo mejor seria que hicieras como tus compañeros y te largaras de aquí- le sugirió, manteniendo la sonrisa irónica en los labios.

El demonio Buldog se volvió hacia él, rugiendo. El recién llegado esquivó su ataque y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. El demonio cayó hacia una mesa vacía y la destrozo toda… Enfurecido y resoplando, se volvió a poner de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada siquiera, un joven muchacho de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años salto de un rincón y con una espada, le rebano la cabeza.

-Bien hecho, hijo- dijo el sonriente hombre al muchacho.

El vampiro Bennie no tardo en retroceder del susto y emprender la huida por la misma puerta trasera donde sus compañeros habían salido. En un segundo, el local se quedo vacío de gente…

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó el hombre, acercándoseme.

-¿Eres Ángel?

-Si. Tú debes ser Federico… Mucho gusto.

-Gracias al Cielo que llegaste- dije, aliviado- Por poco y creo que la cosa se ponía fea.

El muchacho al que Ángel había llamado "hijo" se nos unió. Me miraba de una manera como desconfiando de mi. En todo momento, levantaba su espada como si yo fuera a atacarlos.

-Supongo que Spike te avisó de mi llegada- tercie, tratando de recobrar la calma.

-Bueno… en realidad fue Willow quien me contactó por teléfono y me avisó de ti.

Sonreí. Willow… si, la conocí durante mi breve viaje a Sunnydale. Una muchacha pelirroja encantadora.

-Creo que seria mejor que vinieras con nosotros- dijo Ángel, echando una mirada al desierto lugar- Seria lo mejor.

-No tengo objeciones.

Sin embargo, el oír aquello, el muchacho con la espada frunció más el ceño.

-¿Será conveniente?- le preguntó a Ángel.

-Calma, Connor… es de los nuestros.

-Papá… es un vampiro.

-¿Y? Yo también lo soy- dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

El hotel Hyperion era grande, muy grande.

Se trataba de un viejo edificio restaurado ubicado en una zona intermedia de la ciudad. Ángel y el chico llamado Connor me acompañaron hasta aquel lugar. Apenas pise la puerta de entrada y penetré en su interior, me quede fascinado con aquel sitio.

Todo estaba bien amueblado y lucia limpio. Un grupo de figuras esperaban pacientemente en el living del lugar, sentados en cómodos sillones. Al vernos entrar, se levantaron de un salto, acercándosenos…

-Equipo, les presento a Federico- dijo Ángel, poniéndome una mano en el hombro- Un vampiro con alma.

Hubo un murmullo bastante particular de parte de los presentes. Era una selección de personas peculiares y sin duda, increíble. Estaba una muchacha muy alta y linda, que me miraba con una sonrisa sin duda alguna de amistad; un hombre de aspecto un tanto desconfiado, que por su acento, me di cuenta de que era de Inglaterra; un muchacho negro y una jovencita de ojos grandes y muy linda, que me miraban perplejos y, finalmente, un curioso demonio verde con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza.

-Hola- los salude, estrechándoles la mano a todos.

-Es un placer conocerte- me dijo la chica de los ojos grandes, sonriendo nerviosamente- Soy Winifred… pero puedes llamarme "Fred". Todos lo hacen…

Sonreí. El resto también se me fue presentando… Sus nombres se grabaron en mi mente como fuego. Cordelia Chase, Wesley, Charles Gunn y Lorne.

-Bueno… Es un placer estar acá con ustedes- dije, sentándome en un sillón.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Todos los ojos seguían escudriñándome como si yo fuera una curiosidad.

-Leí el libro de Drusilla- dijo Ángel, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De veras? ¿Tan rápido llegó la edición a Norteamérica?

-Wes me lo consiguió- me confesó, señalando al ingles- Es una copia del mercado negro, pero es valida. Lo leímos todos.

-Caray. Entonces ya saben mas de mí que yo mismo- comenté, sorprendido- ¿Qué les pareció el libro?

-Me gustó mucho- se apresuro a decir Fred, ante la atónita mirada de Gunn- Quiero decir… escribes muy bien.

-Si, es una buena manera de narrar la tuya- intervino Wesley- Creo que es la primera vez en la historia que un vampiro revela como es convertirse en uno y ser lo que son.

-¿Va a haber una continuación, no?- preguntó Cordelia, que estaba sentada muy cerca de mi.

-Si. Una dedicada a la vida de Spike. Creo que dentro de unas semanas, saldrá a la venta.

Otra vez el silencio. En todo ese momento, algo apartado del grupo, el muchacho llamado Connor no dejaba de mirarme con una cara inexpresiva. No había soltado su espada desde que entré…

-Muy bien- suspiró Ángel- Vamos al grano. Vienes aquí por dos motivos, ¿no? Buscando respuestas acerca de ti y para entrevistarme… para hacer un libro de mi.

-¡Oh, si, si!- exclamé- En realidad, me encantaría saber tu historia… o mejor dicho, la historia de Ángelus.

-¿Seria conveniente todo esto?- dijo Wesley a Ángel- ¿Revelar la historia de Ángelus?

-Wes… ¿Dónde esta lo malo? ¿A quien perjudicaríamos?

-No sé… me da cosa.

-Concuerdo con Wes- finalmente, Gunn se había decidido a hablar- ¿Seria prudente hacer eso?

-¿Acaso es prudente lo que hacemos aquí, Charles?

-No vas a comparar nuestro trabajo con eso, viejo.

-¡Vamos, Charles!- dijo Fred, dándole un codazo- ¿No quieres convertirte en el protagonista de un libro?

-A mi me encantaría- intervino Lorne, sonriendo.

-No dañamos a nadie con esto- aseguró Ángel- Además, nuestro amigo aquí presente tiene muchas cosas que hacer, como averiguar por que cuando se volvió vampiro, no perdió su alma.

-Eso es algo extraño…

El muchacho llamado Connor se acercó a nosotros, mirándome ahora con desconfianza.

-Los vampiros pierden su alma cuando se convierten. Tú no deberías existir.

-Hijo… Se suponía que dos vampiros no podían dar a luz y sin embargo, aquí estas tú- replicó Ángel, defendiéndome- ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Lo mío fue diferente.

-No tanto- tercio Cordelia- Connor… Calmate.

-¿Calmarme? ¡Mírense ustedes! Llega un vampiro que según dicen, tiene alma como mi padre y se ponen todos embobados. ¿Y si es un engaño? ¿Y si nos miente?

-¡Yo no soy un mentiroso!- exclamé, indignado. Había asumido una posición sumisa en todo momento, pero no iba a consentir que aquel muchacho… impertinente me faltara el respeto.

-¿De veras?- dijo y sonrió de manera irónica.

-¡Connor, basta!- gritó Ángel- ¡El chico no es un mentiroso! ¡Si lo fuera, no lo habríamos traído a casa!

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Y si te hechizó? Tal vez tenga poderes que no conozcamos…

-Connor…

-No tengo ningún poder desconocido- declaré, molesto- Solo estoy en esta existencia por amor… Si de verdad leyeron el libro de Dru, saben que lo hice por ella… porque la amaba…

-¿Y también la mataste porque la amabas?- dijo Connor, de manera burlona.

Me enfurecí. Mi rostro cambio por el de vampiro y gruñí. El chico levantó su espada sonriendo… había logrado lo que quería.

-¡Basta!- pidió Ángel- ¡Connor, vete a tu cuarto!

-Ni hablar… Quiero pelear con este tipo.

-¡Connor! ¡Es suficiente!- gritó Cordelia- ¡Obedece a tu padre! ¡Vete!

El muchacho se quedo sorprendido por aquel exabrupto por parte de su amiga. Se quedo silencioso durante un rato y luego, se fue escaleras arriba, sin dejar de echarme miradas de enojo.

-Perdónalo… No sabe lo que hace- me dijo Ángel.

-Creo que si sabía lo que hacía- suspire. Relajando mi cara hasta volverla humana otra vez- Al menos, me queda el consuelo de que leyó el libro también…

-¿Quieres pasar a mi oficina?- Ángel señaló a una puerta cerca de donde estábamos- Allí podremos conversar bien sin ser molestados.

Asentí. Abandonamos el living y entramos en una reducida oficina bien amueblada, repleta de libros y demás cosas. Ángel procedió a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y a continuación, me ofreció asiento. Después, él mismo se sentó delante de mí, en otra silla…

-Te pido perdón otra vez por los exabruptos- me dijo- Lo que sucede es que por aquí andamos todos medio nerviosos. Las cosas marchan un tanto… locas por este sitio actualmente.

-Te entiendo.

-La verdad es que te tengo que confesar que cuando me entere de que existía otro vampiro con alma… bueno, no lo pude creer.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer de que exista… Y hasta ahora, no tengo respuestas de lo que soy en verdad.

-Tal vez consigamos sacar algo… Tenemos recursos por acá.

-Eso espero.

Ángel sonrió, para darme confianza y entonces comprendí que me hallaba delante de un gran hombre. Un verdadero héroe… un campeón…

-¿Quieres que te cuente mi vida? ¿Los años de mi existencia previa a convertirme en el ser que soy? ¿Estas realmente dispuesto a escuchar como perdí mi alma, la recupere luego y la volví a perder? No es un relato bonito- dijo.

-Si. Ansío saberlo. Eres una leyenda entre los vampiros… eres el primero con alma. Tal vez en tu historia encuentre la respuesta a mi existencia. Deseo que así sea.

Saque mi grabador, con mis cintas preparadas. Ángel se reclino en su asiento y tomó algo de aire, antes de empezar…

-Eres muy valiente- me dijo.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por que?

-Por amor te has convertido en lo que eres… por el amor a Drusilla- me recordó- Y a pesar de que tuviste que matarla… la amas todavía.

-Siempre la amare- dije, con pesar- Siempre. Algunos pensaran que lo mío es enfermizo, pero… la amo.

Ángel me miró durante un largo rato, sin decir nada. Luego, me hizo señas de que encienda el grabador…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**ÁNGELUS, EL TERRIBLE"**

_**La verdadera historia de Ángel**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

Ángel se relajó y se estiró cómodamente en su asiento. Yo, obedeciendo a su orden, encendí mi grabador, listo para comenzar con la entrevista.

-Nací en Galway, Irlanda, en el año 1727, en el seno de una familia bien acaudalada… Recuerdo que vivíamos en mi casa mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos y yo…

"Éramos una familia relativamente normal, típica de la época. Mi vida durante los años que transcurrieron antes de mi génesis de vampiro fueron sencillamente normales y sin relevancia…"

-¿Cómo era la convivencia de familia?- pregunté.

-Buena cuando era chico, pero a medida que comencé a transitar el difícil proceso de la adolescencia, las cosas cambiaron- dijo y sonrió- Digamos que era bastante "vago"… no quería trabajar y había abandonado mis estudios a temprana edad. Mi padre, como era de esperarse, se sintió molesto por esto y varias veces discutíamos acerca de mi futuro. Eran discusiones agrias, en las que solíamos levantar mucho la voz… Mi madre, por el contrario, siempre aparecía para poner paños fríos a la cosa… ella me defendía delante de mi padre alegando que en algún momento, yo, el hijo rebelde, encontraría la manera de encausar mi vida…

-¿Y eso llegó a pasar?

-No… No. Yo era cosa perdida por aquel entonces. Me iba de noche de juerga, a las tabernas, con mis amigos… gastaba el dinero en juegos, en mujeres- meneo la cabeza al recordar esto- Una vida de porquería… En todos estos años, desde que me restauraron mi alma, me pregunté como seria mi vida si hubiera elegido caminos diferentes… Si no hubiese sido un vago.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso- comenté, sonriendo.

-Si, es cierto…

-¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?

Ángel hizo una larga pausa, antes de contarme como fue la cosa. A continuación, les reconstruyo el hecho para todos ustedes tal y como me lo contó…

* * *

_Una plaza cualquiera de un pueblo, en Galway, Irlanda. El año, 1753… Un jinete pasea solitario por el lugar, en plena noche. De repente, la puerta de una taberna se abre y un grupo de hombres jóvenes, completamente borrachos, salen del lugar tambaleándose._

_-¡Volveremos cuando encontremos mas efectivo!- dijo Ángel, volviéndose hacia el dueño de la taberna, que procedió a cerrarles la puerta detrás de ellos de manera brusca- ¡Cielos! ¡Que carácter!_

_El grupo de muchachos se ríen del comentario y a continuación, comienzan a caminar por la desierta plaza, siempre tambaleándose y diciendo incoherencias._

_-No se preocupen, muchachos- les decía a sus amigos, sonriendo- Tomáremos algo del dinero de mi padre y nos vamos para la taberna del oeste. Ahí están las mejores chicas…_

_El grupo festejo aquello con una sonora carcajada, pero de tan borrachos que estaban, uno por uno comenzó a desplomarse en un rincón. A la final, solo Ángel se quedo de pie… Sonriendo, dejo a sus amigos ahí tirados y marchó solo, silbando alegre._

_De repente, de entre las sombras de un callejón, una figura femenina sale. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rubios y elegantemente vestida. Ángel sonrió, reconociendo a aquella dama como a una prostituta…_

_-Vaya… ¿Pero miren nada más? Que hermosa- le dijo._

_La mujer sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera. Ángel se tambaleo un poco, pero obedeció._

_-¿Adonde vamos?_

_La mujer rubia se detuvo en lo profundo del callejón. Despacio, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de manera seductora._

_-Así que… me pregunté… ¿Qué hace una dama de su clase en un callejón como éste?_

_-Tal vez este sola… buscando al hombre de su vida._

_-¿No me diga?- Ángel sonrió, mareado- En ese caso, no busque mas. Me ofrezco para escoltarla a todas partes y… protegerla del mal._

_La mujer rió._

_-¡Que valiente caballero!- dijo- Eres muy gracioso._

_-¿Cómo se llama, señorita?_

_-Darla… me llamo Darla._

_-Es un nombre muy… bonito, ¡hic!_

_-Veo que estas un poquitin borracho._

_-¡Oh, no es nada! ¡Hic! Ya se me pasará…_

_Ángel se apoyó contra una fría pared, sin dejar de mirar a Darla al rostro._

_-¿De donde es, señorita?_

_-De todas partes- respondió ella, sonriendo más- ¿Te importa?_

_-Su acento… es por su acento…_

_-No sabía que se notaba mucho._

_-Oh, no es que me moleste…_

_Silencio. La pareja se miró a los ojos, sin decirse nada por un largo rato._

_-Siempre quise ver el mundo- confesó Ángel, rascándose su larga cabellera._

_-Yo puedo mostrártelo- dijo Darla, pacientemente._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Así es. Y cosas que nunca has visto ni oído._

_-Suena excitante- Ángel le guiño un ojo._

_-Creeme… lo es… y aterrador también._

_-No tengo miedo._

_-¿No?_

_-No._

_-¿Para nada?_

_-No. Muéstreme, señorita… muéstreme el mundo._

_Darla se dio vuelta, mirando hacia un rincón._

_-¿Estas seguro de que no te arrepentirás?_

_-Jamás._

_Darla se da vuelta otra vez. Su rostro había cambiado, volviéndose la cara feroz de un vampiro._

_-¿Pero que diablos…?_

_Gruñendo, la vampiresa se arroja sobre Ángel y clava sus colmillos sobre su cuello, comenzando a sorber ávidamente._

* * *

Permanecí en silencio después de oír todo eso. Ángel miraba hacia un cuadro colgado detrás de mí de manera soñadora.

-De modo que así fue como Darla te hizo- dije.

-Si.

-Y ahí empezó la vida de ambos.

-Usualmente, digamos que tres días después, cuando renací como vampiro. Ese momento fue el nacimiento de Ángelus.

-¿Darla estuvo contigo la primera vez que "naciste"?

-Si. Vio como salía de mi sepulcro. También me ayudo a alimentarme de mi primera victima… algo usual… Todo el mundo había cambiado para mí. Se me abrió una puerta hasta el momento desconocida. Me sentí mas vivo que nunca y cortado el lazo con el mundo humano, me convertí en algo… monstruoso.

-¿Qué pasó con tu familia?

Ángel tragó saliva, antes de responder.

-Los mate.

-¿A tu familia? ¿A todos?

-Si. Fueron una de las tantas primeras victimas… Los cace uno por uno y los mate. El último fue mi padre… Creo que jamás me voy a olvidar de la expresión de su rostro cuando me vio…

-Dios mío. Es horrible.

-Si que lo es, pero como no tenia alma, no me importo. Ya era Ángelus... Desde ese momento, Darla y yo salimos a recorrer el mundo nocturno. Me complacía matar, así que lo hacia cada vez que podía… A Darla le encantaba. Disfrutaba viéndome cazar a mis víctimas y despacharlas. Solía llamarme "su niño"…

"Compartimos mucho juntos. Éramos como almas gemelas, solo que… bueno, no teníamos almas. De todas formas, nos amábamos… a nuestra manera retorcida. Un par de años después (1760) Darla me llevo delante del vampiro mas viejo de este mundo, el que la había creado a ella: El Maestro…"

"El Maestro quería que yo formara parte de su Orden, una Orden vieja destinada a llevarlo al control de nuestra especie y a desencadenar el Infierno en la Tierra. El Maestro me explicó sus ideas e insistió en que la victoria seria nuestra cuando lográramos encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaba la Boca del Infierno, el portal al Averno. Creo que me reí de él… me pareció un viejo tonto y anticuado, una momia ridícula, que vivía ocultándose de los mortales en las cloacas, ceñido a reglas tan antiguas y prosaicas como él mismo. Me burle de él y le dije cosas ofensivas… Al final, Darla y yo nos alejamos de su lado, decididos a vivir la vida eterna al máximo…"

-Me imagino que al Maestro no le cayó bien eso.

-No, pero no nos hizo nada. Nos fuimos y de ahí en más, recorrimos el mundo… Mate a muchas personas en ese periodo de tiempo. Mi nombre se convirtió en leyenda. Ángelus, el Terrible, me decían… Todos temblaban al verme y yo gozaba con eso… o mejor dicho, Ángelus gozaba con eso…

-¿Cuándo te refieres a Ángelus, es como si lo hicieras con otra personalidad, no?

-Es que es como otra personalidad mía. Yo no soy él… Definitivamente. Pero en cierta medida, él es yo… una parte de mi… la parte oscura.

-Como el Dr. Jeckyll y Mister Hyde del cuento de Stevenson- tercie.

-Algo así.

-¿Y luego?

-Te dije que recorrimos el mundo. Siempre era lo mismo… Cacerías y matanzas. En 1838, en Dublín, recuerdo que maté a un sujeto llamado Daniel, luego de que perdió en un juego de cartas conmigo… También una sirvienta llamada Margaret fue víctima del hambre insaciable por gente inocente de Ángelus.

-¿Por qué a Ángelus le gustaban las personas inocentes?

-Ángelus era siniestro. Se complacía matando a aquellos que eran como yo soy ahora… Fue por eso que eligió a Drusilla para convertirla.

Al llegar esa parte, mis ojos se ensancharon. Otra vez sentí una punzada de dolor en mi alma, al recordar a mi antigua amada dama de la noche.

-En tu libro sobre Dru, tú cuentas como fue la cosa- dijo Ángel, dándose cuenta de lo doloroso que era para mi todo aquello- No hace falta repetirlo. Yo… Ángelus…estaba obsesionado con ella. La primera vez que la vio, se decidió a tenerla… la torturó y luego, mató a toda su familia.

-Si. Y después, la convirtió en vampiro… la convertiste.

-Si, la convertí. Creo que deberíamos hablar de mí, ya que a pesar de que Ángelus es como otra parte de mi personalidad, como te dije, él soy yo.

-Y Dru se unió a Darla y a ti.

-Así es- suspiró- Un trío siniestro. Yo y mis dos damas… compartimos una vida licenciosa que me avergüenzo de contarte ahora por espacio de varios años. Hasta que Drusilla (por aburrimiento o soledad) convirtió al poeta William en Spike.

-Y ahí empezó la disputa entre Ángelus y Spike…

-Spike fue como una molestia muy grande para el ego de Ángelus. Lo único que le faltaba al que se creía el más poderoso de los vampiros, era otro que se creyera mucho más poderoso que él. Pero Spike era diferente a Ángelus en muchas cosas… Para empezar, era mas destructivo, mas sicótico, mas siniestro… Ángelus lo sabia… yo lo sabía… y era una molestia…

"Nos peleábamos. Eran peleas de antología. Darla y Drusilla observaban todo divertidas, pero entre nosotros, la cosa iba de enserio. Era un odio tan terrible…"

-¿Cuántos años mas seguiste siendo Ángelus?

-Muchos. Muchos de vidas tomadas, de sangre derramada… No recuerdo a todos, pero los siento. Siento cada vida que cegué. La maldición que los gitanos me echaron es eficaz… se supone que debería sentirme así.

-Eso de la maldición me interesa- dije- ¿Cómo fue el suceso?

* * *

_Un bosque en Rumania, Borsa, 1898… Ángelus corre por entre unos árboles, jadeando de desesperación. Cerca, en un campamento gitano, una bonita joven yacía muerta rodeada por varias personas que lloraban de dolor._

_En el exterior del campamento, una anciana gitana comenzaba un ritual delante de una esfera de cristal, como un globo. Era un Orbe de Thessulah._

_-Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei. Te invoc, spiriti al treceri. Reda trupuli ce separa omul de animal…- canturreaba, en una lengua antiquísima- Asa sa fie. Ultrespur aceastui…_

_Ángelus irrumpe súbitamente en el lugar, rugiendo. La anciana sigue diciendo sus palabras y entonces, el Orbe se pone brillante, iluminado por una bruma blanca. Luego, la bruma desaparece y Ángelus cae al piso, del dolor._

_Otro anciano gitano se acerca, escupiendo al recién llegado en la cara._

_-Duele, ¿verdad?- dijo el anciano a Ángelus._

_El rostro del vampiro era de confusión. No entendía nada y sentía un dolor agudo, atroz… Su alma había sido restaurada._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Cien años… cien años de maldad pura- le dijo el gitano- Cien años de dolor se acabaron… Ahora, vuelves a tener tu alma, la que te castigara por todo el mal hecho. Recordaras pronto las vidas que tomaste… ¡Recordadas a mi hija, maldito engendro del averno!_

_-¿Qué yo maté? No… No… ¡No puede ser! ¡No!_

_El vampiro se retorció en el piso, llorando. Era verdad. Comenzaba a recordar, a sentirlos a todos…_

* * *

-La maldición de los Kalderash- siguió diciéndome Ángel, luego de relatarme como había sido restaurada su alma- Eso fue. Yo tenia la culpa, claro. La muerte de su hija, una bonita gitana… Ángelus no se pudo resistir a semejante bocado y pasó lo que pasó…

-Supongo que la culpa fue enorme.

-Lo fue. El dolor… si tan solo pudieras imaginártelo- meneo la cabeza- Ángelus estaba muerto, pero yo no. Tuve que vivir con la culpa.

-¿Y Darla?

-Cuando se entero me odio. Me considero un asco, algo indigno… me echó de su lado… Vague sin rumbo por el mundo hasta que dos años después, en el 1900, la volví a ver. Quería que tomara una vida inocente, para volver a ser el que era… me negué.

-Eso fue en mitad de la Rebelión Boxer… ¿No?

-Si.

-¿Y después de eso, vagaste por el mundo?

-Vague por el ancho mundo convertido en un despojo. La culpa era tan, pero tan enorme que tuve que subsistir alimentándome de la sangre de los animales. Nunca podría volver a tomar la sangre de un ser humano… Viví de ratas y gallinas por mucho tiempo, hasta que en el año de 1917, llegue a América…

-¿Te fue fácil venir a este país?

-Muchos venían a América en ese entonces. Era la "Tierra de la Esperanza". Y aquí arribe, convertido en un fantasma famélico. Vivía en las calles y siempre trataba de alejarme de todos, del mundo. El dolor nunca me abandono.

"Pasé un tiempo en Missoula, Montana y después, viaje a casi todas las ciudades de Norteamérica, pero siempre de la misma manera, de incógnito. Un paria entre los de nuestra especie vampirica…"

-¿Nunca intentaste entrar en contacto con nadie? ¿Ningún amigo ni nada?

-Solo una vez, en el año 1944, en Nueva York. Yo vivía en un callejón y me hice amigo de una doctora, una buena mujer llamado Leah Coleman. Pero tuve que alejarme de ella cuando mi sed de sangre se torno insoportable…

Asentí, comprendiéndolo.

-La sangre. Siempre es la sangre- dije.

-¿Así que te alimentas con los asesinos?- me preguntó.

-Al principio, pero ya no. Spike me dijo que puedo vivir de la sangre de animales y de la que hay en los hospitales.

-Es cierto. Actualmente, yo lo hago.

-Pero el dolor… ¿Cómo haces para sopórtalo?

-Se soporta. Todo se soporta, amigo- Ángel sonrió, comprensivo.

-Te admiro- dije.

Ángel suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la oficina. Cordelia entró con dos tazas de café, solo que… en lugar de café, tenían sangre de cerdo.

-Espero no ser inoportuna- dijo, sonriéndome.

-Faltaba más.

Mientras bebía despacio la sangre, observé la mirada que Ángel le daba a Cordelia. Era una mirada tierna y cariñosa. Sin duda, allí había amor…

-Mantuve mi vida de pordiosero hasta que decidí dejarla de lado por un tiempo…- continuo diciéndome Ángel luego de que Cordy se fue- En el año 1952, vine a este lugar, al hotel Hyperion. En esa época, era diferente… un lugar lleno de gente y turistas de todas las clases. Viví aquí un tiempo hasta que un incidente bastante feo me obligo a abandonar este sitio y a volver a la vida de fantasma famélico…

"Esa vida duro hasta el año 1996, cuando en Nueva York, mi existencia daría un rumbo de 180 grados…"

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se me fue revelado mi destino… o parte de él.

-¿Te refieres a la Cazadora?

-Así es…

* * *

_Manhattan, 1996. Un sucio Ángel vestido con ropas harapientas registraba ávidamente un enorme tacho de basura, por la noche, en busca de una rata para beber. De repente, encuentra una y la atrapa firmemente con sus manos. Cuando se disponía a beber su sangre, una figura masculina sale de unas sombras cercanas asustándolo y haciéndole soltar su presa._

_-Dios… estas hecho un asco, amigo- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro._

_Ángel se queda sorprendido de la aparición de aquel hombre. Se trataba de un tipo bajito, común y con un gracioso sombrero sobre su cabeza._

_-Aléjate de mí- dijo al hombre._

_-Ángel… Estoy aquí para ayudarte- declaro el sujeto, afable._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Un amigo… alguien que quiere darte una mano._

_-No eres un vampiro- Ángel lo miro de arriba abajo- ¿Qué eres?_

_El sujeto sonrió, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ya te dije… un amigo. Técnicamente, soy un… demonio. Pero no uno malo, claro…_

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?_

_-Mostrarte que puedes hacer otra cosa que cazar ratas y arrastrarte por el mundo como un fantasma._

_-Déjame en paz._

_Ángel comienza a caminar por el callejón donde se encontraba, seguido de cerca por el extraño hombre._

_-Lamentablemente, has estado en "paz" durante mucho tiempo, amigo… Es hora de que te encuentres con tu destino._

_-Yo no tengo destino._

_-Si que lo tienes. Te esta esperando…_

_-¿De que demonios hablas?_

_-Ya veras…_

* * *

_Secundaria Hemery, Los Ángeles, 1996, tiempo después… Una muchacha rubia salía del colegio en compañía de varias amigas. De lejos, en el interior de un automóvil con vidrios polarizados, Ángel y su compañero (el misterioso hombre) miraban expectantes la escena._

_La chica se despidió de sus amigas y procedió a encaminarse hacia una plaza cercana. Sentándose en un banco, allí se dedico a esperar a que su madre llegase para buscarla. En eso, un hombre anciano, de cabello cano y bigotes, se le acerca para hablar…_

_-¿Buffy Summers?- le preguntó el anciano a la chica._

_-¿Si?_

_-Necesito hablar contigo._

_-¿Conmigo?_

_-No hay mucho tiempo… Mi nombre es Merrick y soy tu Vigilante. Tú eres la Elegida, la Cazadora._

_Desde su lugar, Ángel y el hombre miraron todo con interés. Mucho mas tarde, ambos espiaban a Buffy mientras ella y el sujeto llamado Merrick salían de caza en un cementerio._

_Ángel observo como aquella inexperta muchacha luchaba y mataba a su primer vampiro luego de una dificultosa lucha. Algo en el interior del vampiro con alma se removió, al verla así, tan sola y teniendo que soportar la carga de su destino como Cazadora._

_-Quiero ayudarla- dijo a su compañero._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Quiero ser alguien… Quiero remediar el mal hecho._

_-Todo se puede hacer, amigo… pero costara._

_-No me importa. Lo haré… la ayudare…_

_-Sabia decisión._

* * *

Mi grabador hizo el típico sonido de la cinta cuando llega a su fin. Debía darle vuelta al casette para poder continuar grabando la entrevista.

-¿Y ahí decidiste convertirte en un guerrero del Bien?- pregunté.

-Bueno… si quieres llamarlo así, si.

-Tengo una duda… El sujeto que se te acercó… ¿Era o no era un demonio de verdad?

-Nunca lo supe. Él dijo que si, pero no sé…

Me detuve a analizar aquello. Otra vez había un patrón oculto en todo eso… un patrón que debía desentrañar.

-¿Nunca mas volviste a verlo?

-Nunca.

-¿Quién crees que era, realmente?

-No sé- Ángel se encogió de hombros- Un enviado de alguien, sin duda, pero de quien… No sé.

Asentí. Di vuelta al casette y volví a accionar el grabador para continuar con la charla…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**ÁNGELUS, EL TERRIBLE"**

_**La verdadera historia de Ángel**_

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

Ángel se había levantado de su asiento. Caminando, se dirigió hacia una ventana, para admirar el exterior nocturno de la dormida ciudad de Los Ángeles.

-Un año más tarde, viaje a Sunnydale- siguió relatándome- El primer Vigilante de Buffy había muerto y ella y su madre se habían mudado a Sunnydale, la misma Boca del Infierno. La Cazadora necesitaba ayuda… mi ayuda…

"La primera vez que nos conocimos fue… algo mágico. Le salve la vida de un grupo de vampiros, y desde ese momento, cuando sus ojos y los míos se fijaron… sentí… sentí como que algo renacía en mi interior… sentí por primera vez en cientos de años… latir mi corazón…"

-¿Le dijiste que eras un vampiro? ¿Ella estaba al tanto de tu naturaleza demoníaca?- pregunté.

-No… Al principio, no. No quería asustarla… mas tarde, se enteró. Fue un momento terrible… Después comprendimos que quizás nunca podríamos estar juntos.

-Que feo.

-Triste. De todas formas, seguí ayudándola a ella y a sus amigos. Sunnydale estaba siendo amenazada por el Maestro. El viejo vampiro vivía allí desde los años treinta…

-¿Y la relación entre ustedes seguía siendo romántica o no?

-Era una relación intermedia. Nos seguíamos gustando… era imposible negarlo- dijo y sonrió- Finalmente, combatimos al Maestro y Buffy lo mató. Victoria para los chicos buenos. Vivimos bien de ahí en más hasta que Spike y Dru llegaron al pueblo.

-¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?

-Sorpresivo. Spike era malvado por aquel entonces… comprendí entonces que debía defender a Buffy a toda costa. Me preocupaba por ella y sabía que Spike era un loco. No la dejaría en paz hasta matarla.

-¿Ayudaste a combatirlo?

-Si… ayude hasta que pasó lo que mas temí: el regreso de Ángelus.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Me deje llevar. El amor que sentía por Buffy fue mi perdición- suspiró- Mi maldición era clara. Al encontrar la felicidad, perdería mi alma otra vez… No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme y… Buffy y yo estuvimos juntos… hicimos el amor.

-Ah.

-No fue un vulgar acto sexual. Quiero decir… la maldición era explicita. Tenia que ser AMOR… y eso es lo que era… AMOR.

-¿Y perdiste el alma otra vez?

-Si. Ángelus renació y yo me sumergí en las sombras.

-Que espantoso.

-Fue más que eso. Ángelus odiaba todo lo que yo quería… Buffy y sus amigos fueron su blanco. Me uní a Spike y a Dru en ese periodo y junto con ellos, combatimos a la Cazadora.

-¿No había nada que pudieras hacer? ¿No podías resistirte a eso?

-No. Sin alma, no era yo… era Ángelus. Imposible hacer nada.

Asentí. Por la cara que Ángel estaba poniendo, revivir esos momentos era un dolor feísimo para él.

-Luché contra Buffy y cometí un acto terrible cuando intentaron restaurarme el alma… Maté a una inocente… Jenny Calendar… Era una buena mujer, creo que era perteneciente al clan de los gitanos que me maldijeron. Como sea, la maté…

"Buffy nunca me lo perdono. Se sentía tan mal… Después, apareció la oportunidad de traer el Fin del Mundo. La estatua del demonio Acathla. Un demonio que era capaz de abrir el portal al Infierno… Ángelus vio la oportunidad de traer nuevo caos en esto. Se produjo una batalla final… Buffy y Ángelus combatieron… fue terrible… Mientras se producía la lucha, lograron restaurarme el alma… Ángelus volvió a morir y yo regresé, pero lamentablemente, para cerrar el portal abierto por la estatua, yo debía caer en su interior…"

-¿Qué hizo Buffy?

-Tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida- terció, volviéndose a sentar en su silla- Me mató.

-¿Te mató?

-Me clavó una espada en el pecho y me arrojó por el portal. El vortice se cerró y el mundo se salvó, pero yo había muerto.

Me quede de una pieza. Yo sabía que Buffy había tenido que matar a Ángel para cerrar ese portal, pero no sabia cómo.

-¿Y caíste en el Infierno?

-Eso dicen.

-¿No crees haber estado en el Infierno? ¿Te acuerdas de algo? ¿Viste algo?

-No me acuerdo de nada que no sea sufrimiento… No me preguntes por paisajes o cosas que haya visto… solo tengo la sensación de sufrir en un lugar donde sufrir es común.

-Pero… ¿Qué piensas del Infierno y del Cielo y todo eso? ¿Crees en eso?

-Existen una multitud de dimensiones demoníacas a nuestro alrededor- me explicó- Algunas están muy cerca de nuestra realidad, otras no tanto. Creo en ellas, pero en el Infierno propiamente dicho… en el Infierno donde mora el Diablo cristiano y los condenados y eso… No sé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permaneciste en ese "Infierno"?

-No sé. Tengo la sensación de milenios, pero al parecer, fueron meses en el mundo mortal. Regresé de una manera que desconozco… volví sin memoria y convertido en un animal, pero luego, al reencontrarme con Buffy y merced a sus cuidados, razoné devuelta. Volví a ser yo mismo.

-¿Cómo siguió tu existencia en ese entonces?

-Como de costumbre. Volví a ayudar a Buffy a combatir al mal.

-¿Y la relación entre ambos?

-Tortuosa. La amaba, pero sabia que si volvíamos a hacer lo mismo... estar juntos… Ángelus volvería.

-Ángel… ¿Por qué abandonaste a Buffy?

Mi pregunta lo dejo pasmado. Pensó un largo rato la respuesta.

-Nuevas amenazas surgieron. La vida de Buffy estaba en peligro… mucho más por mi cercanía. Tomé yo la decisión de poner punto final a nuestra historia… fue duro, pero lo hice. Me fui de Sunnydale y vine a L.A…

"Aquí me esperaban nuevas cosas. Cordelia, por ejemplo. Ella había estado con Buffy en Sunnydale, pero quiso el destino que me la encontrara acá. Junto a ella y a un nuevo amigo (un demonio bueno llamado Doyle) formamos "Investigaciones Ángel", un grupo dedicado a ayudar a los desamparados y a combatir al mal. Doyle era especial, ya que poseía un poder sin igual: **videncia**…"

-¿Tenia visiones?

-Una conexión con _"Los Poderes Que Son"._

-¿Perdón?

-Los Poderes…

-No entiendo.

-Los Poderes es la forma en la que él los llamaba. Supuestamente, eran seres divinos todopoderosos y que crearon el Universo.

-¿Dios?

-Una buena definición católica.

-¿Me estas diciendo que ese Doyle tenia conexión con Dios?

-No con Dios, amigo…

-Pero… Dijiste que esos "Poderes" eran seres todopoderosos… ¿No es acaso Dios todopoderoso?

-No puedo decirte que Los Poderes sean Dios. Yo creía que si, pero no… actualmente, creo que no.

-¿Y quienes (o que) crees que son?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que son buenos cuando les conviene…

-¿Pero se preocupan por la Humanidad?

-Parece que apenas les importa. Les importa que el Universo no sufra, pero creo que les es indiferente la Humanidad.

Enmudecí, mientras analizaba aquello. Por fin había encontrado algo relevante, pero no iba a interrumpir a Ángel con su relato. Mas tarde abordaría el tema.

-¿Fue difícil el comienzo del grupo?- pregunté.

-Si. Sufrimos mucho… Doyle murió heroicamente después de sacrificarse por nosotros.

-¡Que terrible!

-Su poder de visiones pasó a Cordy… Ahora ella se había convertido en la vidente y la conexión con Los Poderes…

"Seguimos nuestras vidas con dolor pero nos sobrepusimos. Wes llegó mas tarde y se nos unió. Luego, fue el turno de Gunn. Nuestro equipo se conformó mas tarde con Lorne y Fred…"

-¿Nunca mas volviste a ver a Buffy?

-Si. Fui a Sunnydale un tiempo, pero ella… bueno… rehizo su vida y creo que la cosa entre los dos no iba a volver a caminar. Pero nunca le negué ayuda, claro… Siempre que me necesitó, allí estaba.

-¿Cómo entra en todo esto tú hijo? ¿Cómo es posible que dos vampiros puedan concebir?

-Lo de Connor fue algo… insólito. Antes que eso, Darla reapareció en mi vida, traída de vuelta a la vida por los de W & H. A Darla la habíamos matado muchos años antes, cuando el Maestro estaba en Sunnydale. Yo me había reencontrado con ella y fue un recordatorio de mi pasado de demonio sanguinario… Como sea, Darla fue revivida y empezaron los problemas…

"Volvió como humana, pero Drusilla la re-convirtió en vampiro. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo en que me sentí confundido y el fruto de esa unión fue Connor. Había una profecía que hablaba de un niño poderoso que nacería para convertirse en algo grande… Ese es Connor…"

"Darla murió dándolo a luz, arrepentida de todos sus males. Cuidamos de Connor un tiempo, pero el destino quiso que un viejo enemigo mío se lo llevara a otra dimensión… un lugar espantoso en donde creció velozmente hasta convertirse en un gran guerrero lleno de resentimiento. Connor volvió y me enfrentó. Me recriminó el dejarlo que se lo llevaran… Su acto mas terrible fue enterrarme un una caja de metal y echarme al mar…"

-Pero zafaste de esto.

-Zafe de esto gracias a mis amigos. El engaño fue descubierto y me salve… luego, Connor y yo nos reconciliamos.

-¿Salvaron sus diferencias?

-Un poco. Todavía quedan asperezas por limar, pero en eso estamos- dijo y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y tu relación con Cordy? Por lo que vi… la amas.

-Si… así es. La amo.

-¿Cómo se dio?

-Con el tiempo. El amor nació con el tiempo…

-¿Eres feliz con ella?

-Si, totalmente.

-¿Qué hay de Wolfram & Hart, tus enemigos? ¿Qué me puedes decir de ellos?

-Son terribles. Un bufete de abogados siniestros…

-¿Para quienes trabajan?

-Responden a unos "Socios Mayores" que nunca vimos.

-Esos Socios… ¿Son demonios?

-Ellos representan a varios demonios y encubren a muchos, pero no creo que los Socios de W & H sean demonios…

-¿Quiénes crees que son?

-No lo sé- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Mi grabador volvió a hacer su clásico sonidito. La entrevista había terminado.

-Fascinante- dije- Tú vida y la de Ángelus… fascinante.

-Tienes material de sobra para un tercer libro.

-Si… Pero todavía sigo sin respuestas sobre mi- suspiré, amargamente.

-No te sientas mal, amigo. Te dije que te ayudaríamos…

-Ángel… te doy las gracias por todo, pero veo que lo mío es un callejón sin salida. No sé por que no perdí mi alma cuando me volví vampiro; no sé que vi cuando estuve muerto por unos días antes de serlo; no sé a que se debe todo esto… Y francamente hablando, me estoy cansando.

-Te entiendo.

-Amaba a Dru, pero tuve que matarla. Me quede solo y veo que mi existencia es en vano ahora.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

El tono de voz con el que Ángel había dicho esto me sacudió de sobremanera. ¿Había algo que él sabia y que yo no?

-¿A que te refieres?

-La profecía de Aberjian- me dijo.

-¿Y eso?

-_"Cuando el vampiro con alma salve al mundo del Apocalipsis… cuando el sacrificio mas grande sea hecho, recuperará lo que tanto ha añorado… volverá a ser humano"_- recitó.

-¿Y eso?

-Una vieja profecía. Me tope con ella hace unos años. Suponía que se hablaba de mí… Yo era el único vampiro con alma del mundo en ese momento… pero como ves, luego apareció Spike y ahora estas tú.

Me quede mudo. ¿Una profecía de un vampiro con alma?

-¿Podría ver esa profecía yo mismo?- inquirí- ¿La tienen en algún lado?

-Te mostrare el pergamino donde esta, pero necesitaras de Wes para traducirlo…

* * *

Cuando aquel ajado pergamino fue desplegado delante de mis ojos, me quede sin palabras. Era un momento casi mágico, como de una revelación profunda.

Nos hallábamos todos en el living del hotel, reunidos en torno de una pequeña mesa donde el pergamino descansaba abierto de par en par. A mi lado, Wes me traducía texto por texto los caracteres retorcidos de un idioma que parecía ser una mezcla entre el árabe antiguo y una lengua para nada humana.

-Es Shanshu- me dijo Wes.

-¿Shan-qué?

-Shanshu. Esta profecía se llama "Shanshu" que quiere decir vida… aunque también es muerte, dependiendo del sentido que le des.

-¿Cuándo se toparon con esta profecía?- inquirí.

-Fue cuando Ángel penetró en el edificio de W & H- me explicó Cordelia- Se llevó el pergamino de sus arcas.

-Cuando lo vi, no pude resistirme a la tentación de tomarlo. Era como algo… sagrado- dijo Ángel.

Mis ojos iban y venían del pergamino. Una profecía… el vampiro con alma que se volverá humano… después de derrotar al mal…

-La cosa es… controversial- dijo Wes, suspirando- Ángel era el único vampiro con alma, pero luego, surgió Spike… y ahora estas tú.

-¿Dónde esta lo controversial?- quiso saber Gunn.

-La controversia es: ¿Cuál de los 3 vampiros se volverá humano?

Silencio. Todos se miraron unos a otros y luego, nos miraron a Ángel y a mí.

-Ángel, por supuesto- dije- Yo no seria digno para tal cosa. Ángel ha hecho muchos meritos… sin duda, es el destinatario de esta profecía.

-Podrías ser tú- me dijo él, para mi asombro.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy un héroe- declaré- No he luchado contra el mal, no he salvado a ninguna alma… solo estoy en esta existencia… por amor. El amor que le tenía a Drusilla… cuando la vi sola, cuando sentí su sufrimiento… me enamore de ella.

-¿Sacrificaste tu vida de mortal por ella?

-Si, eso es. Sacrifique mi vida de mortal por ella.

-¿Aun sabiendo que ella era maléfica, que era un demonio?

-Ángel… la amaba…- me justifiqué- Su soledad… si tan solo se hicieran a la idea… estaba sola… perdida… la amaba… quería estar con ella… acompañarla.

-¿Pero sabias que perderías tu alma al aceptar ser un vampiro como ella?

-Si, pero no me importo, porque…

-…La amabas.

Asentí, sonriendo tristemente.

-Eso es más que suficiente para hacerte merecedor de semejante profecía.

Todo el equipo de "Investigaciones Ángel" se quedo mirando a su jefe, mudos de la sorpresa.

-Sacrificaste todo por el amor- continuo diciéndome Ángel- Aun a costa de tu vida. Sabias que te exponías a convertirte en un demonio y aun así, aceptaste ser parte de esto… por el amor a Drusilla. Eso te transforma en algo digno…

-El sacrificio del amor- murmuró Fred, muy cerca de mí.

-No. Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo- dije- No soy un héroe, chicos.

-Lo eres en tu medida… ¿Acaso piensas que ser héroe es enfrentarte a demonios y monstruos?- Ángel negó con la cabeza- Nosotros lo hacemos día a día… Ser héroe es ser valiente, y ser valiente, es dejar todo, sacrificar todo por un solo ideal: EL AMOR.

-Pero la maté, Ángel- reconocí, llorando- La maté. La amaba y la maté.

-La mataste porque no tenías opción… Dru era un demonio y podríamos decir que era parte de su naturaleza ser mala, pero a pesar de eso, la seguiste amando… la sigues amando.

-Siempre la amare.

Ángel sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro. Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

* * *

Mi búsqueda se había terminado.

Si, sé que estarán diciendo… ¿Cómo? ¿Así nomás? Sé que se preguntaran entonces que hay de las cuestiones que no tienen respuesta.

Cuestiones relativas a mi génesis de vampiro, a mis visiones, etc, etc…

Pues no había forma de encontrar respuestas, al menos, no entre Ángel y compañía. La única solución que había y que mi mente concebía para averiguar de que iba la cosa, solo radicaba en una sola opción: recorrer el mundo.

En cierta medida, seria como una nueva búsqueda, pero lo cierto era que quería verlo todo.

Yo era un vampiro, después de todo. Tenía mi alma, pero seguía siendo un vampiro. Era invulnerable a las armas convencionales, capaz de vivir por siglos y me di entonces cuenta de que estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad sin igual.

Conozco a muchos que pensarían que como vampiro yo era un "aburrido".

La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces cuando eres inmortal, cuando no puedes envejecer y literalmente, poseer una fuerza descomunal?

Muchos dirían que tirarian la casa por la ventana, para usar una expresión conocida. Harían grandes fiestas, irían a todos lados, harían el amor con todas las mujeres u hombres que se le crucen en su camino, coleccionarían tesoros y fortunas de todos los tipos, se darían todos los lujos que siempre quisieron, etc, etc, etc, etc…

Yo no era así. No lo fui cuando era humano y no lo soy ahora, que justamente, soy vampiro.

Pero era cierto que quería ver el mundo. Ángel y Spike lo habían visto y ahora era mi turno. Quería recorrer Europa, Asia, África… TODO.

Tal vez entonces en algún lugar, alguien me daría las respuestas a mis preguntas, ya que por alguna razón de suma importancia, yo todavía poseía mi alma.

Dru dijo que en sus visiones, me vio involucrado en algo grande… Ángel y sus amigos insistieron en que yo tenía tantas chances como Spike y él en ser el vampiro de la profecía…

Algo debía haber en todo esto y yo iba a averiguarlo…

Pasé un par de días en el hotel Hyperion, en compañía de Ángel y los demás, ocupando una habitación, escribiendo en mi PC portátil, transcribiendo la entrevista con Ángel de mi grabador.

Después de hacer aquello, enviaría el material a la editorial para que, junto con el libro de Spike y Drusilla, saliera publicado.

En aquellos días, Ángel sugirió que tal vez deberíamos buscar la respuesta a mi existencia por otros medios…

Primero, me puso a cantar. Si, a cantar. Resulta que su amigo, el demonio Lorne, tenía cierto poder empatico capaz de leerme si yo cantaba. Me causo risa pero lo hice. Canté un tango de mi Argentina querida y la cara del gracioso demonio benévolo pasó de una expresión contemplativa a una de confusión.

Dijo que no vio nada. Es decir, que sus poderes no captaron nada. A mi me pareció que como canté el tango en español, no debió entender el idioma.

Luego, Ángel sugirió que Cordelia me tocara, para ver si su conexión con los misteriosos "Poderes Que Son" nos daban alguna respuesta. Negativo. Cordy me tocó y nada pasó… ninguna visión.

Finalmente, Ángel dijo que tal vez los de W & H podrían tener respuestas.

El vampiro y sus amigos organizaron una partida especial para ir al edificio y encarar a los abogados exigiendo respuestas. Mientras yo transcribía la entrevista con Ángel a mi PC, el grupo había partido hacia aquel lugar, esperando volver con algo.

Suspiré y detuve mi tecleo incesante. Necesitaba algo de aire. Me levante de mi asiento y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras y fui hasta el jardín del hotel (era de noche).

Allí, admirando la luz de la luna y oliendo los jazmines, trate de serenarme un poco y auto convencerme de que me esperaba un largo trecho por recorrer.

Fue entonces que oí aquel ruido. Como vampiro, mi oído estaba súper desarrollado. Era un sonido muy peculiar y venia de entre unos matorrales cercanos.

Me puse en guardia. Ángel y los demás no estaban y el único en el hotel era yo. ¿Quién podría estarme espiando?

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté.

Silencio. Solo silencio… roto por sonidos lejanos de automóviles.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- repetí.

Otra vez se produjo el sonido en los matorrales. Fruncí el ceño y de repente, vi como que una sombra se erguía entre las plantas… la sombra de un hombre.

A pesar de que ahora poseo ojos capaces de ver entre las sombras, lo cierto es que aquel sujeto que vi no podía ser distinguido fácilmente. Estaba como borroso, como desdibujado, pero era sin duda una figura masculina. No recuerdo detalles de cómo era su rostro, pero parecía ser el de un hombre joven.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

Una voz se dejo oír. Era un susurro, pero lo sentí muy bien. Estaba dirigido a mí.

"_Pronto… Pronto… Nos veremos"_, decía.

-¿Quién eres? ¿QUIEN ERES?

"_Mefistófeles"_, fue la única respuesta que recibí, antes de que la figura desapareciera en el aire.

Me quede de una pieza.

-Mefistófeles- repetí- Mefistófeles… El Diablo… el Ángel Caído.

* * *

Ángel y sus amigos volvieron de su partida de búsqueda de respuestas de W & H con las manos vacías.

Los abogados ignoraban la existencia de otro vampiro con alma y por más que buscaron en el edificio, no consiguieron nada respecto al tema.

Yo, por mi parte, no les dije nada de mi propia visión… si en verdad había sido eso.

Se me había revelado algo, a pesar de mi ignorancia inicial. El mismo Diablo… se me había presentado.

Comencé a abrigar la secreta sospecha de a quien debería preguntar para saber acerca del secreto de mi existencia, pero de esto, ni Ángel ni sus amigos, ni Spike ni Buffy deberían saberlo por ahora.

Deje que todos ellos creyeran que de verdad, mi tarea estaba concluida y de hecho, me acompañaron al aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles donde nos separaríamos y yo iría a recorrer el mundo. Les aseguré que sin duda, cuando el libro sobre Ángelus (y Ángel) estuviera hecho, les enviaría una copia para que lo leyeran todos.

Me despedí de todos. Fue una despedida emotiva, pero necesaria.

Adelante, el mundo me esperaba… y al parecer, más revelaciones por descubrir… e historias que contar…

_Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos _

_17 de Octubre de 2003 _

**FIN**


End file.
